Sender Aventure
by Zark Holt
Summary: Cette fiction ce fait dans le monde de Aventure JDR sur la chaine bazar du grenier. Enoch appartient à Mahyar, le reste des personnages et des lieux sont des créations personnel. La fiction ce base sur Sender, quelque mots ? - Merci à Siria G qui as corrigé cette fanfic, parce que l'auteur bien parler France et est un mauvais payeur.


Le Cratère était une immense zone qui comprenait plusieurs royaumes. Parmi les royaumes du nord, bien plus au nord que les montagnes naines, dans les terres au bord de cette terre se trouvait le royaume de Ysergral l'empire divin de la foudre. Protégé par le seigneur de la foudre, la capitale du royaume et les quelques villes aux alentours étaient prospères et au final quelque peu coupées du reste du monde. De ce fait, la criminalité était assez haute dans le royaume.

Parmi les criminels de renom, il existait les Gold King, un gang spécialisé dans le vol et le racket dirigé par Ved, dont le nom faisait trembler de terreur la garde du royaume.

Le chef de bande était bien dans sa planque, il adorait contempler la fortune accumulée depuis le trône qui dominait tous cela. Toutefois aujourd'hui était différent.

En effet à son entrée dans la salle du trône, des corps gisaient, sanguinolent sur le sol, un jeune homme vêtu de vert allongé en travers du trône, qui dominait l'immense mur de fortune en arrière plan, était en train de manger du raisin tel un empereur romain.

Ved fixait le jeune homme, il était sec et fin, ses cheveux bruns décorant son visage lisse et blanc, orné de yeux vert émeraude. Il dégaina son épée en signalant sa présence.

\- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais sachez que votre mort sera longue et douloureuse.

\- Hum… Oh vous en avez mis du temps.

Le jeune homme resta allongé sur le trône, considérant pendant une seconde son adversaire, prenant une pièce d'or qui traînait au sol.

\- Je vous attendais, vous êtes la cible de mon contrat, et vous êtes le dernier de votre bande. Tenez, pour votre peine.

Le jeune homme propulsa la pièce avec son pouce, cette dernière prit un soudain élan de vitesse, suffisant pour se loger dans le crâne du dirigeant du gang qui tomba au sol, mort.

\- Je plains la femme de ménage.

\- Toujours aussi sanglant Sender.

Dans l'ombre de la fortune, une silhouette grande et élancée vêtue de vêtements bleus richement décorés fit une entrée remarquée en applaudissant lentement, tout en avançant d'un pas sûr vers le meurtrier. L'homme était élégant, un charisme surnaturel se dégageait de lui, la peau blanche et lisse de son visage contrastait avec ses yeux jaune étincelant, alors qu'il portait une barbe finement taillée.

\- Bravo, toujours un sens macabre du spectacle.

L'homme qui avait nommé le mercenaire, avait une voix suave qui lui allait bien et rajoutait à son charme.

\- Enoch, seigneur démoniaque, ainsi que client qui paye extrêmement bien, que puis-je pour toi ?

\- J'ai un contrat à te proposer.

\- Dis m'en plus.

Ysergral est dominé part la capitale nommé Graam, en son centre se trouve le palais royal de la foudre où gouverne la famille Ysimir. Non loin de là, en route pour l'académie des mages, une jeune femme au cheveux blonds, longs et lâchés, à la peau pâle comme un linge, marchait dans la rue dans une robe verte finement décorée de symboles ésotériques en fils d'or et d'argent. A ses côtés, un homme blond à la carrure impressionnante, enfermé dans son armure d'acier, une beauté guerrière au longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleu océan, regardant avec vigilance la rue à la recherche de menace.

\- Sken arrête de te comporter comme ça, cela me gêne et en plus c'est ridicule.

\- Princesse Kaysa, je ne peux pas négliger votre sécurité.

La princesse souffla bruyamment, elle ne supportait pas le fait d'avoir un garde du corps, surtout qu'il n'était ni drôle, ni malin.

\- Vous êtes pourtant un garde du corps bien nul.

La voix qui venait d'insulter le garde venait de derrière eux, au moment même où Kaysa sentit une main lui caresser le dos avant qu'elle ne s'immobilise et claque le pervers dans un bruit sonore et audible, alors que le garde du corps dégainait sont épée.

\- Pervers !

\- J'avoue celle-ci je l'ai méritée. Dit le pervers vêtu de vert en se frottant la joue.

\- Qui es-tu manant ? Dis moi ton nom que je le grave sur ta pierre tombale !

\- Si t'es aussi doué pour frapper que pour protéger, j'ai pas grand-chose à craindre.

Vexé, Sken arma son coup, mais se prit un revers de la main patriarcal qui lui fendit la lèvre.

\- T'en veux une autre ?

Avant même de pouvoir répondre, le combattant se prit un coup de poing qui l'envoya à terre.

\- Traite, prendre un homme part surprise. Tu n'as aucun honneur.

\- Tout le principe d'un assassin est d'attaquer par surprise, c'est de la logique.

Le garde du corps allait argumenter, mais la princesse se mit entre les deux hommes.

\- C'est tout de même assez impressionnant, pour un pervers.

\- Je suis ravi de votre jugement.

\- Vous avez moyen de me dire votre nom ?

\- Valmander. Sender Valmander, on m'a engagé pour être votre garde du corps.

\- Quoi ? Mais j'ai déjà un garde du corps. Pourquoi mon père vous a t-il engagé ?

\- L'identité de mon commanditaire est secrète. De plus le bouclier humain qui vous sert de compagnie n'as pas vraiment l'air d'être en situation de prouver ses compétences.

\- Monsieur Valmander, fit Sken en se relevant. Je ne pourrais pardonner votre affront, dégainez votre arme.

\- Sken calme toi. Et vous, je n'ai pas besoin de votre protection, je vous prie de partir.

\- Princesse, je me présente à vous par politesse, je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis.

\- Sken tue-le.

\- Avec plaisir.

D'un coup rapide et puissant, le guerrier frappa Sender qui fit un saut en arrière pour esquiver la lame. Avec une vitesse fulgurante, Sender lança un couteau dont le manche frappa avec violence la tête du chevalier qui tomba à la renverse.

\- C'est ça ? Votre garde du corps ?

\- Oui bon, vu comme ça forcément. Toutefois je n'aime pas être protégée et je n'ai pas apprécié notre premier contact.

\- Ah désolé désolé, c'était trop tentant, c'était parfait pour prouver l'inefficacité de votre protection. J'aurais pu vous traverser de ma lame après tout.

\- Ah. Soupira bruyamment la princesse. _Fine_ , je suis déjà en retard pour mes études à la tour, vous n'avez qu'à venir.

\- On fait quoi pour votre ami ?

\- Il nous rejoindra quand il se réveillera. Dit la princesse en reprenant la route comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je l'aime bien cette fille. Siffla Sender avant de la suivre.

Au pays d'Ysimir, la tour des mages était une grande tour sous surveillance de la garde. Maîtrisant de par sa taille le quartier nord ouest de la ville, elle était connue comme un lieu de culture et d'expérimentation. Ce lieu gagna fortement en popularité quand la belle princesse vint faire ses études ici, et décida d'embrasser la carrière de mage. Ses études, comme elle les appelait, n'étaient autres que la lecture d'ouvrages sur la magie et la conception de nouveaux sorts, et il était de notoriété public que grâce à ses efforts la jeune femme pourrait passer le rite pour devenir une mage confirmée.

Une fois installée à son poste de travail, la princesse était absorbée par ses livres, travaillant en silence dans une bibliothèque calme et dépourvue d'élèves, hormis quelque personnes qui allaient et venaient. Le temps passait lentement dans un silence pesant, seulement mis à l'épreuve par les ronchons de la princesse qui griffonnait sur une feuille de papier.

Soudain, il fut rompu par des bruits de conversation dans le couloir. En observant attentivement, Sender découvrit un vieillard en robe blanche décorée de motifs ésotériques, accompagnant un homme à la peau blanche et lisse dont le rasage laissait à désirer, mais qui lui donnait un charme certain alors que ses yeux jaunes traversaient les ombres.

\- Voici la bibliothèque, vous y trouverez sûrement quelques ouvrages qui vous intéresseront, mais s'ils ne suffisent pas, venez me demander, j'aurais peut-être quelque chose à vous fournir dans ma bibliothèque personnelle.

\- Merci de votre sollicitude, archimage. Si mes recherches l'exigent je viendrais vous solliciter.

Sender aurait pu reconnaître cette voix entre mille. Enoch était quelqu'un de doué pour marquer les esprits et nouer des relations avantageuses, par le passé il avait déjà aidé de nombreuse fois le démon dans des contrats onéreux.

\- Impressionnant. Fit l'assassin alors que le vieil homme partait. Invité en personne par l'archimage, tu t'es surpassé.

Le diable sourit mais ne prêtait pas plus d'attention à Sender, il partit dans les étalages de rayons alors que Kaysa relevait la tête de ses recherches.

\- Vous le connaissez ?

\- Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais.

\- Je répète ma question.

\- Oui, j'ai travaillé quelque fois pour lui. Sinon tu t'en sors avec ta création de sort ?

\- Hum je doute qu'un homme au jeu de mot douteux puisse m'aider dans un art si délicat.

\- Pourtant tu sembles tenter d'apprendre un sort d'illusion capable de manipuler la physique, ou quelque chose du genre.

La princesse regarda fixement l'assassin pendant de longues minutes, ne comprenant pas comment cet homme pouvait avoir raison.

\- T'as cru que je pouvais frapper aussi vite simplement en entraînant mon corps ? Je suis mine de rien assez doué dans l'art de la magie.

\- Et bien prouvez le moi. Dit-elle en lui donnant ses notes et son livre de cours.

Sender regarda le bouquin attentivement, et compara aux notes de la jeune fille qui regardait l'assassin d'un air de défi.

\- Je suis pas spécialiste des illusions, mais tu devrais tenter ceci.

Il lui désigna une série de symboles qui avaient pour but de créer de la lumière solide, puis fini par en modifier quelques uns. A la grande surprise de la jeune femme, et après relecture, elle se rendit compte que cela pouvait fonctionner avec quelques ajustements.

\- Comment ? Je veux dire, je n'aurais jamais pensé à une solution aussi simple, c'est assez grossier comme solution, mais en théorie ça fonctionne.

\- J'ai eu de très bon professeurs qui m'ont appris que plus c'est simple, plus c'est facile à lancer, depuis je garde cela en tête.

\- Vous m'intriguez de plus en plus monsieur le garde du corps.

Ce fut avec un sourire triomphant que le garde du corps savoura le moment avant d'entendre des cliquetis d'armures venir depuis le couloir. Cinq hommes lourdement équipés arrivaient dans la salle guidé par Sken, dont l'épée était déjà sortie de son fourreau. Les cinq hommes se mirent en ligne, hallebarde à la main, prêts au combat avant que le combattant ne prenne la parole devant la princesse qui détaillait la scène.

\- Sender Valmander, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le kidnapping de la princesse ainsi que pour coups et blessures sur un officier dans l'exercice de ses fonctions.

\- Hum, comment allez-vous vous en sortir monsieur garde du corps ?

\- C'est quand même fou que votre baby-sitter appelle la garde pour tenter de prouver sa force, vous devriez vraiment penser à en changer. Déclara Sender en se balançant sur sa chaise en bois, avec un livre à la main.

\- Si vous ne venez pas avec nous, NOUS EMPLOIERONS LA FORCE !

\- Si j'en crois le livre que j'ai en mains, les lois de ce pays stipulent qu'un conflit peut se régler lors d'un tribunal, ou qu'en présence de membre de la garde les deux personnes peuvent s'affronter en duel, dont le perdant ferait serment de servitude au gagnant.

\- Quoi ? Fit Sken inquiet de cette découverte.

\- Oui c'est marqué juste là, article 20, alinéa 12. Je souhaite donc te défier en duel pour prouver ma force et ainsi mon innocence.

Sender tendit le livre de loi à l'ancien garde du corps qui le regarda et le jeta violemment par la fenêtre sous le regard médusé de la princesse, et pour le plus grand plaisir de l'assassin.

\- Pauvre fou. Fit la princesse. Sken, tu n'as donc vraiment rien retenu.

L'ancien garde du corps voulut argumenter, mais un éclair lumineux laissa apparaître l'archimage de la tour, qui sans tarder attrapa son oreille et commença à l'engueuler en le traînant dans le couloir, sous le regard des gardes restés plantés là en ne sachant quoi faire. Un silence commença à s'installer, alors que le groupe des forces de l'ordre regardait avec hésitation l'instigateur de toute la scène qui se balançait toujours négligemment sur sa chaise.

Un courageux s'avança pour poser la question fatidique.

\- Princesse Kaysa, qui est cet homme ?

\- Ah. Soupira la concernée, résignée de par ce qu'elle allait dire. Il s'agit de Sender Valmander et à partir d'aujourd'hui il assura ma protection, j'ai l'impression.

\- A votre service. Rajouta fièrement Sender en avançant l'index et le majeur, exécutant ainsi le signe de victoire.

Le soir venu, Sender laissa la princesse à l'entrée du château. Malgré une rencontre quelque peu mouvementée, la princesse aimait bien cet énergumène. Il fut d'ailleurs le sujet de conversation autour de la table du roi, un homme grand et barbu vêtu chaudement avec des atours brodés de fils d'or et d'argent.

\- On m'as rapporté qu'il t'était arrivé des mésaventures ma fille.

\- Oui, Sken à rapporté que quelqu'un t'avait enlevé.

\- Il est juste de mauvaise foi, Hold, en vérité je me suis trouvée un nouveau garde du corps.

Le jeune homme à qui parlait Kaysa n'était autre que son frère aîné, Hold Ysimir, second fils d'Orda Ysimir, qui était quelqu'un de grand mais assez fin, et pas musclé pour un sou. Il se distinguait par son intelligence mais passait son temps à draguer et profiter de la vie.

\- Un nouveau garde du corps ? Sken va prendre cela pour une insulte.

\- Ça va donner du piment à ma protection. Fit la princesse avec sarcasme.

\- Et comment se nomme ce garde du corps ma fille ? Demanda le roi en reposant son verre, avant de couper délicatement son repas.

\- Sender Valmander je crois.

\- Tiens, bizarrement ça me dit quelque chose. Dis Hold négligemment en mangeant.

\- Ça serait étonnant, c'est la première fois que je le vois en ville.

\- Laisse tomber, je dois confondre.

Le repas se finit tranquillement, et pendant ce temps dans l'académie des mages, Sender rejoignit Enoch dans ses appartements privés, où l'attendait le démon observant les étoiles, un verre de vin à la main.

\- Tu ne protèges plus la princesse ? Demanda le démon en guise de salutation.

\- Elle est dans le château et tu avais besoin de me voir, non ?

\- En effet, j'ai des nouvelles pour toi. Je sais de source sur que Galdr est en ville, ce qui veut dire que le danger va être de plus en plus présent.

\- Merci de l'information, mais tu sais bien que ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis venu.

Le démon sourit avant de sortir une orbe de verre dans laquelle se mouvait un nuage multicolore, duquel émanait une puissance magique assez incroyable.

\- Cette orbe est connectée à Galdr, elle me permet de savoir s'il est toujours vivant et l'état de sa santé. Quand le contenu de cette orbe sera immobile et clair, alors nous pourrons parler récompense.

\- En clair, je dois le tuer, mais dans ce cas pourquoi protéger la princesse ? Tu ne joues pas le bon samaritain d'habitude.

\- J'ai un agenda derrière, mon problème est que si la princesse meurt, alors le pays va entrer en guerre avec un autre, et cela ne m'arrange pas.

\- Mais arrange Galdr.

-Tu comprends vite.

Alors que Sender allait répliquer, il s'approcha de la fenêtre de la chambre et vit des silhouettes courir sur les toits, tout en se dirigeant vers le château.

\- Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille. Enoch je vais devoir prendre congé, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

L'heure tardive n'était que l'une des nombreuses raison de la fatigue de la princesse, emmitouflée d'abord dans son pyjama à fourrure, puis dans une couverture telle un burritos, le calme de la nuit avait suscité le sommeil de celle dont la sécurité était assurée par les deux gardes se trouvant devant la porte de sa chambre.

Pourtant, alors que le sommeil lui faisait vivre un doux rêve, un courant d'air froid lui fit ouvrir les yeux, pour qu'elle tombe nez à nez avec la dague d'un homme masqué, qu'elle eut à peine le temps de parer avec sa couverture.

Son cri résonna dans tout le château, les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas, les deux gardes armés de leur hallebarde virent deux hommes dans la chambre de la princesse, qui se débattait pour éviter que la dague ne lui transperce la gorge. Les gardes foncèrent sur les deux hommes, le premier des meurtriers esquiva les gardes avec une pirouette agile sur le coté, le second para la pointe de la hallebarde pour créer une ouverture, et ainsi frapper une faiblesse de l'armure avec sa dague, ce qui fit que le garde lâcha son arme. Celui toujours valide fit reculer celui qui était au prise avec la princesse, ce qui permit à cette dernière de se rendre près de la porte. Cette action héroïque coûta la vie du garde dont le cou fut traversé par une dague. D'autres arrivaient vers la chambre de la princesse quand soudain une lame arriva par la fenêtre dans un sifflement incroyable et transperça le torse d'un des assaillants qui tomba au sol. Le silence face à une potentielle nouvelle menace, ne laissa entendre qu'un sifflement mélodieux et aigu, un autre homme arriva part la fenêtre, entouré d'un vent semblant porter ses habits verts, et soulevant tendrement ses cheveux bruns.

\- Ce n'est pas correct d'avoir autant d'amants princesse. Fit le nouveau venu avec un grand sourire.

Cette remarque ne fit rire personne, les assaillants voulurent attaquer Sender, qui se déplaça à grande vitesse porté part le vent, ce qui augmenta grandement son agilité. Esquivant et parant en plaçant quelque coups de pied bien placés, aucun des camps ne semblait prendre un avantage certain, les gardes qui s'étaient réunis pour défendre la princesse n'intervenaient pas, leur présence n'aurait été qu'une gêne face au spectacle devant leurs yeux.

Les assassins frappaient avec une vitesse certaine, l'homme en vert dansant dans les airs qui parait leurs lames et les repoussait avec quelque coups bien calés. Il semblait évident qu'en un contre un Sender aurait prit l'avantage, mais l'infériorité numérique et le travail de groupe lui donnait du fils à retordre et il ne parvenait pas à trouver l'occasion de porter un coup décisif. Après une dizaine d'échanges, le garde du corps se retrouva près de la princesse, et les assassins en profitèrent pour passer par la fenêtre et s'enfuir.

\- Sender ? Tu ne les poursuis pas ?

\- Trop risqué. Fit le garde du corps en regardant la fenêtre toujours l'épée dégainée.

Cinq longues minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence et la tension, jusqu'à ce que ce le garde du corps souffle et rengaine son épée.

\- Vous n'êtes pas blessée princesse ?

\- Euh je ne pense pas.

\- Réveillez le médecin du palais et faites vous examinez sous tous les angles, leurs lames étaient enduites de poison.

Sender veilla toute la nuit, pour lui, il n'était pas impossible qu'une autre tentative d'assassinat se produise dans la soirée. La princesse n'avait aucune égratignure, quelques bleus, mais rien qui n'indique la présence de poison dans ses veines. S'accordant quelques minutes de repos, alors que le soleil se levait, il fut bien vite dérangé par Sken, accompagné d'un homme grand et aux épaules larges, bâti comme un gladiateur, recouvert des pieds à la tête d'une armure d'acier dont les nombreuses entailles prouvaient qu'elle était de bonne qualité.

\- C'est donc toi qui as sauvé la vie de ma sœur ? Fit l'homme en armure avec une voix rocailleuse.

\- Vous voyez quelqu'un d'autre veillez alors qu'il vient de passer la nuit à se battre contre le sommeil ?

\- Surveille tes paroles impudent ! Fit l'ancien garde du corps avant de se prendre en revers de la main de la part de l'homme en armure

\- C'est toi l'impudent Sken, non seulement tu as prouvé ton incompétence, mais en plus tu oses manquer de respect à l'homme qui s'est chargé de ta tâche. Montre lui le même respect que celui que tu as envers moi, ou ta tête tombera au sol plus vite que tu ne le penses.

\- Pas la peine d'être aussi violent, ça m'amuse de voir le novice s'énerver, et puis je doute qu'il soit particulièrement inefficace, simplement dépassé part les événements. Calma Sender en regardant en coin ce drôle de chevalier.

\- Je me nomme Vold Ysimir, premier fils du royaume d'Ysergral, ainsi que son chef militaire, qui es-tu manant ?

\- Je me nomme Robert, et je viens des Hauts-De-France mon seigneur !

\- Je vois que la fatigue n'entache pas votre sens de l'humour.

\- Je n'ai nul besoin de me présenter, vu que vous connaissez déjà mon identité, mais pourquoi suis-je troublé part un homme aussi occupé que sa majesté ?

\- Car vous semblez posséder des informations sur la vile identité de celui qui a fomenté cette tentative d'assassinat raté.

-Oh, jolie rime en é.

\- Vous avez fini ?

\- Hum oui, toutefois même si j'ai des doutes sur l'identité de ce commanditaire, je ne compte pas vous la révéler, de plus vu l'incapacité de vos gardes à réagir, je doute que Kaysa soit en sécurité avec vous.

-Dois-je mettre ces paroles sur le compte de la fatigue, ou vous comptez insulter mes compétences et celle de mes soldats ?

\- A vous de voir.

\- Sender Valmander, moi Vold Ysimir vous défie en combat singulier, si vous perdez vous quitterez le royaume et me révélerez tous ce que vous savez sur cette tentative d'assassinat !

\- Et si je gagne ?

\- Mesurez vos paroles jeune impudent ! Je vous attends dans la cour.

Allongée sur le lit sous la garde du médecin, la jeune princesse se reposait, la dernière nuit fut épuisante. Si Sender n'avait pas été là, elle ne serait plus en vie et elle le savait. Elle qui avait toujours connu la sécurité de la ville, cette récente expérience de mort imminente la hantait et l'empêchait de dormir. Assisse au bord du lit, elle entendit par des domestiques que son frère avait défié en duel un homme impertinent qui traînait devant le cabinet du docteur. Elle mit deux secondes à comprendre qui était ce fameux impertinent, et sans que le docteur ne puisse l'arrêter, elle fonça dans la cour où se passait le duel.

Sender était en assez mauvaise posture, il était fatigué et le prince héritier le harcelait de tirs de foudre. Esquivant tant bien que mal autant qu'il le pouvait, il prenait tous de même quelques coups alors qu'il se déplaçait à une vitesse inhumaine. Le prince n'avait aucune ouverture, mais il n'usurpait pas non plus sa réputation de combattant. Le combat aurait sûrement viré court sans l'intervention de Kaysa, qui en invoquant sa magie créa une barrière d'image miroir d'elle même autour de son frère.

\- ARRÊTEZ !

\- Kaysa, reste en dehors de ça ! Cet homme à des informations sur l'identité de ton…

\- SILENCE ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre petite idée de ce que j'ai vécu ?! Fit la princesse en avançant d'un pas décidé vers son frère aîné. Cet homme m'a sauvé la vie, alors il peut bien cracher sur le drapeau de mon pays, il n'y a aucune raison valable pour que tu l'affrontes !

\- Kaysa…

\- Tais toi ! Je veux pas entendre d'excuses, je veux pas entendre de reproches ou de raisons, je veux juste que vous arrêtiez vos comportements insensés !

\- Mon honneur…

\- Parle quand tu auras trouvé une raison honorable et admirable de défier un homme épuisé par une journée et une nuit de garde, qui ont été riches en combats dont un qui a faillit coûter la vie à un membre de la famille royale ! Fit la princesse en tournant les talons en direction de l'académie des mages.

Le prince resta silencieux pesant les mots de sa jeune sœur, Sender lui rangea ses armes et prit la même direction que la princesse, il n'était pas beau à voir, ses habits étaient roussis en de nombreux endroits, ses mouvements étaient pénibles et manquaient de vigueur, mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'il puisse entrer dans la tour des mages où l'attendait un Enoch frais et disposé, étonné par l'arrivée du mercenaire.

\- Tu as chuté d'un toit, partenaire ?

Sender se traîna péniblement jusqu'au lit et s'y allongea tout habillé.

\- Le prix de la paix est plus douloureux que celui de la guerre.

\- Mais dans mon cas bien moins profitable. Tu me confirmes que les événements se précipitent ?

\- Oui, maintenant va jouer le démon ailleurs, j'ai besoin de sommeil.

\- Mais oui mais oui, le petit oiseau va rester au nid. Se moqua Enoch en s'approchant de la porte de sa chambre.

\- Ta gueule. Grinça le garde du corps, qui tentait de trouver la position la plus confortable possible.

\- Sender une dernière chose. Fit le démon avec un ton sérieux et effrayant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Attention au coup de foudre.

Le sourire d'Enoch suite a cette moquerie fut accueillie par un effort de l'homme épuisé, qui se redressa et fit voler son oreiller contre la porte de la chambre que venait de quitter le démon, qui pouvait entendre étouffé derrière cette dernière le «ta gueule» de Sender.

Bien que non réjouissante, la situation était sous contrôle, le mercenaire faisait du bon travail, et les préparatifs étaient terminés, il ne restait plus qu'à provoquer l'affrontement, qui était la partie la plus critique de son plan mais aussi la plus dangereuse.

Le démon laissa passer quelques heures avant de rejoindre Kaysa, qui avait la tête plongée dans les ouvrages. Une pile assez impressionnante de livres s'était créée sur sa table d'étude et elle semblait lire tout et n'importe quoi, des réflexions de l'archimage Za World, à la conception de sorts basiques de Bob Lennon. Le démon toussa pour annoncer sa présence.

\- Je vois que vous dévorez tout ce qui vous tombe sous la main.

\- Euh, vous êtes ?

\- Quelqu'un pour qui votre vie est importante.

\- Je ne suis pas dans ce genre de délire, désolé.

\- Oh, vous préférez peut-être Sender ? Contre un peu d'argent il serait sûrement prêt à tout.

\- Que… Mais …

\- Je suis au courant de beaucoup de chose princesse Kaysa, par exemple je sais que vous avez été attaquée la nuit dernière, et je sais pourquoi on en veut à votre vie.

\- Aurai-je mis quelqu'un en colère ? Demanda la princesse perplexe, tout en dirigeant lentement sa main vers son bâton.

\- Non, il s'agit plus d'une manœuvre politique d'un ennemi à moi, et qui n'arrange pas mes affaires. Déclara Enoch en marchant dans la pièce pour attirer son attention. C'est pour cela que j'ai engagé Sender, mais je me rends compte que si la situation dure, il ne pourra pas vous sauver efficacement.

\- Attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire que je fais partie dans un jeu politique ? Que je suis un pion ?

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une excuse pour déclarer la guerre à un de vos voisins. Dit le démon sur un ton froid tout en regardant le ciel part la fenêtre. A moins que moi, tous comme mon adversaire, avons tord et que vous n'êtes pas une excuse.

\- Et que dois-je faire pour cela ?

Sender avait bien besoin de repos, mais il avait été mis au courant du plan. Il y a trois jours, la princesse avait décidé avec Enoch de faire une sortie, comme à son habitude la princesse allait semer les gardes et commencer à se balader en ville, une chance inespérée pour les assassins qui voudront retenter leur coup. Sur le toit d'une des plus grandes maisons de la place, Sender regardait le travail, et ces amateurs n'étaient pas discrets, car il vit cinq personnes sortir leurs armes en plein milieu de la place, ce qui créa une petite panique. Conformément au plan, la princesse courut dans une rue et Sender n'eut qu'à les suivre. Au moment idéal, deux couteaux accélérés par la magie se plantèrent dans le dos des assassins, pris au piège dans une rue étroite. Tous tombèrent sauf un, plus massif que les autres, portant une large épée à deux mains et vêtu une armure intégrale qui dévia les couteaux.

Cet homme s'arrêta et dégaina son épée en se tournant vers Sender, il était grand, un bon deux mètres cinquante de haut, musclé comme un gladiateur, une peau marron satinée et des yeux rouges au iris blanc, sa bouche remplie de crocs acérés formait un sourire mauvais qu'on ne pouvait pas qualifier d'humain. Les doutes quant à l'identité de ce mystérieux combattant furent levés quand il sortit de nul part un bouclier assez grand pour le couvrir en entier. Il ne pouvait être que Galdr, le démon ennemi de Enoch, un démon guerrier violent et sanglant, prêt à toute la brutalité possible pour accomplir sont but.

\- C'est donc toi qui a empêché mes laquais de faire leur œuvre. Fit le démon d'une voix graveleuse qui résonnait dans l'air.

\- Qui ça moi ? Noooooooon c'est le gars à coté. Se moqua Sender en se posant doucement sur le sol, et en sortant ses lames courtes.

\- Mouhahahaha, donne moi un bon combat avant que je me baigne dans ton sang !

Le démon fonça dans la rue à toute vitesse, bouclier en avant, sur le mercenaire qui sauta au dessus du démon avec une pirouette aérienne.

\- J'entends votre commande monsieur, mais navré ce plat au dessus de vos moyens.

Le démon se retourna en donnant un coup de lame horizontal, arrachant au passage une partie du mur, que Sender esquiva en se projetant en arrière avant de lancer son sort pour augmenter sa vitesse. Malgré la taille de son imposante épée, Galdr n'était absolument pas gêné par le manque d'espace, les murs n'étaient pour lui que du papier qu'il projetait avec sa lame sur l'assassin qui voltigeait entre les gravats, prenant appui sur les murs pour sauter et esquiver, cherchant désespérément une faiblesse dans l'armure du combattant. Tandis qu'il approchait le démon frappait avec son bouclier, quand il reculait son adversaire amorçait son prochain coup avec son épée. Sender avais beau être intouchable, ses attaques étaient inefficaces et le démon semblait inépuisable. Toutefois une chose jouait à son avantage, les maisons de la rue étaient grandes et le démon ne comptait pas sa destruction, et ce qui devait arriver arriva. À force de détruire les murs, une partie des bâtiments s'affaissa dans la rue, Sender usa de sa vitesse surhumaine pour échapper au déluge de décombres et laissa le démon se faire ensevelir. La princesse assista avec soulagement au spectacle, voyant son héro atterrir avec triomphe devant elle. Alors qu'elle pensait que le combat était fini, une partie des décombres volèrent en l'air et une pointe de métal de la taille d'un bras transperça l'homme, dont le visage exprimait plus de la surprise que de la douleur.

\- Il en faut bien plus pour me vaincre jeune freluquet. Ahahahaha ! Même une montagne n'a pas réussi à me retenir prisonnier. AHAHAHAHAH !

Le démon était à peine blessé, il dressa le mercenaire le long de son épée alors que ce dernier glissait lentement vers la garde de l'arme.

\- Tu as bien combattu, humain, mais tu m'as sous-estimé.

Alors que le démon riait, dans un dernier effort, Sender leva son épée et frappa à l'aveugle dans le démon qui prit la lame dans l'épaule droite. Cela à du avoir autant d'effet qu'une piqûre de moustique, car d'un revers de la main, le corps du mercenaire vola dans les airs avant de s'étaler sur le sol en se vidant de son sang, sous le regard médusé de la princesse.

La mort de son garde du corps avait bien affecté la princesse, tellement qu'elle resta stupéfaite alors que le prochain coup du démon lui était destiné. Le coup aurait probablement tué la princesse sur le coup si Sken n'avait pas été là. Le blond en armure prit la princesse par le bras et courut avec elle vers le château. Les rues se vidaient au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, le démon les poursuivait avec une rapidité surprenante, compte tenu de son épée qui virevoltait dans les airs en tentant de toucher les fugitifs. Quelques membres de la garde ont tenté de freiner la course du démon, mais il ne les vit même pas, ils furent balayés d'un simple revers de l'arme. Alors qu'ils arrivaient aux portes du château, une lueur d'espoir se dressa.

Les éclairs commencèrent à danser dans les airs tandis qu'une épée géante de foudre descendit du ciel pour frapper le démon dans un grand nuage de poussière. Dans son armure intégrale, un homme recouvert de foudre s'avançait lentement vers la confrontation avec l'impie.

\- Démon, ta simple présence en ces lieux est une insulte à ma patrie. Moi, Vold Ysimir, je réduirais à néant ta misérable existence !

Alors que Sken s'abritait avec Kaysa dans l'enceinte du château, l'épée géante du démon dispersa le mur de poussière. Le sort du prince avait porté son coup, l'armure du démon avait prit une partie des dégâts tous en laissant apparaître une partie de son torse marqué par une brûlure fulminante.

\- Intéressant, guerrier ! Je suis Galdr, seigneur de la violence, vient prendre ma vie et offre moi un combat divertissant !

Alors que le démon chargeait sur le prince, les choses n'étaient pas en reste du coté de Sender. Son cadavre n'était pas encore froid, la vie le quittait lentement, il savait que sa fin venait, il n'avait plus mal, il n'avait plus froid, ses pensées étaient incohérentes et la mort allait le prendre d'un moment à l'autre. Il allait fermer les yeux et rejoindre le monde du silence.

-J'arrive à temps on dirait.

Le mercenaire connaissait cette voix, il sentit une énergie nouvelle entrer dans son corps et fusionner avec une nouvelle présence.

\- Je te paye pour un travail non terminé mercenaire, la transformation sera assez douloureuse.

Enoch venait d'honorer sa part du contrat, en échange de la protection de la princesse et de la mort de Galdr, il devait subir ce processus de transformation. Il s'attendait à ressentir une douleur vive et intense, mais il n'en n'était rien. Il sentit toutefois une présence lui murmurer.

- _Tu es le vent, je le sens dans ton esprit, toi qui accepte ta nouvelle nature, je sens que tu m'acceptes moi, l'incarnation chaotique de ce dernier. Sender Valmander, moi Zaeriel, prince régent, par mon don je t'offre ta nouvelle vie._

Le combat du prince était bien avancé et les pouvoirs qui se déchaînaient étaient d'une grande puissance. Le sol était réduit à l'état de gravats brûlés, un trou béant s'était formé dans la muraille du château. Sken et Kaysa regardaient impuissants le combat de ces titans, mais le prince lui savait. Il avait réussi à infliger plusieurs blessures au démon, mais au cours de son combat il avait compris que cela ne devait être que des égratignures pour lui. Ce combat était perdu d'avance, il avait subi trop de coups, son armure était réduite en morceaux, son bras gauche et sa jambe droite ne répondaient plus, mais il avait encore de la magie, et sa volonté de se battre n'avait pas faiblit, il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Tel un colosse s'approchant doucement de sa cible, le démon dont l'armure avait été trouée de toute part avançait sereinement. Son grand sourire caractéristique toujours aux lèvres, son épée raclait doucement le sol tandis que ses pas lourds et lents témoignaient de son avancée.

\- Tu as encore un tour dans ta manche, guerrier ?

\- Oui !

Galdr planta son épée et son bouclier dans le sol se dressant avec respect devant le prince.

\- Montre moi !

\- Foudre protectrice, toi qui nous voit naître, grandir et mourir, chante aujourd'hui l'adieu de tes enfants.

A l'annonciation des premiers mots de son frère, la princesse avait compris, il s'agissait de la technique interdite des combattants du royaume, un sort qui consommait entièrement la magie de son utilisateur, et l'en privait pour toujours.

\- Vold non !

\- Fulgur regnum requiem !

La magie dans l'air avait commencé à s'électrifier, le prince hériter était recouvert de foudre, un nuage noir se formait au dessus d'eux tandis que la concentration d'énergie magique formait une brume épaisse qui se collait au démon, qui restait là sans bouger, regardant le prince tomber lentement en lançant son dernier sort. Le ciel s'embrasa, une colonne de lumière destructrice tomba sur le prince et le démon alors qu'elle exprimait sa colère dans des grondements retentissants, que le pays entier entendit comme une déclaration, un témoignage. Aujourd'hui tomba un héro, qui dans un dernier effort empêcha le mal de franchir les portes de la paix.

Vold, prince héritier, était tombé, la fumée de la poussière due à ce dernier sort dansait dans les airs alors qu'un ciel clair commençait à faire son apparition. Kaysa priait pour que cela soit fini, trop de destruction avait eu lieu aujourd'hui, son propre frère s'était sacrifié pour la sauver alors qu'il était l'homme le plus fort du royaume, cela devait être la fin. Et pourtant.

Au milieu de la fumée, une forme rouge et massive se tenait debout, d'un geste la fumée fut balayée et le corps enflammé du démon pu reluire au soleil, son armure massive était complètement détruire, laissant apparaître un peau faite d'écailles aux motifs complexes sur lesquels les flammes dansait la cérémonie du dernier combat.

\- Guerrier, je n'oublierai jamais ton nom, repose en paix.

Son bras recouvert des mêmes écailles aux reflets oranges, rouges et verts fut prit de flammes, créant une lame géante de feu qui s'abattit sur le prince héritier, ou plutôt là où se trouvait son corps quelques secondes auparavant. La surprise fut générale quand un sifflement retentit dans le silence bercé par le vent. Un sifflement mélodieux et aigu, calme et serein que Kaysa avait déjà entendu une fois, rien qu'une seule fois, et cela que d'une seule personne.

Planant dans les airs, le corps du prince Vold atterrit doucement au sol, suivi d'un homme aux habits marrons et verts, immaculés de sang. Sa peau aussi blanche de la mort contrastait avec les cheveux bruns, qui renforçait les émeraudes qu'étaient ses yeux.

\- Sen…

\- ...Der ?

Sken et Kaysa étaient tous les deux surpris et choqués par sa présence, alors que le démon le dévisageait avant de défier le nouveau venu.

-Tu es revenu mourir freluquet ?

\- Sken, merci d'avoir secouru la princesse. Vold, c'était une belle démonstration de force, mais maintenant c'est à mon tour.

\- Ne sois pas stupide au point de penser pouvoir me battre. Ce que tu vois maintenant est ma véritable forme, tu vas connaître ma véritable puissance. Déclara le démon. Tu as fait tes dernières volontés ?

\- Hum tu vas adorer, regarde, ce que tu vois là est ma forme normale.

Sender fut parcouru d'un très léger courant d'air qui caressait tendrement ses cheveux.

-Ce que tu vois là est ma forme accélérée. Et ceci …

Sender fut soudain parcouru d'un courant d'air qui fit flotter ses vêtements dans les airs, comme portés part le vent lui même.

\- Ce que tu vois là est ma forme accélérée après ma forme accélérée, autrement nommée seconde accélération.

\- Hum rien de nouveau, tu fais juste bouger tes cheveux.

\- _Just wait_. Car voici ma dernière et ultime forme, une ode à la tempête et à l'ouragan.

Le pouvoir magique se concentra autour de Sender, une armure se forma autour de lui, des ailes translucides apparurent dans son dos, tandis que des gantelets semblables à des griffes recouvraient ses mains et ses jambes, l'air autour de lui avait commencé un ballet circulaire soulevant la poussière sur le sol, décorant son aura de grains de poussière, permettant ainsi de distinguer les motifs complexes qui l'entouraient, formant des cercles et des spirales, apparaissant et disparaissant en cycle à l'infini.

\- Je suis désolé pour l'attente, mais ceci est ma plus grande accélération, ceci est la forme démon du vent.

\- Démon ? Répétèrent en cœur Sken et Kaysa.

\- Hum je savais bien qu'il était derrière tout ça. La protection de la princesse, et maintenant ta résurrection. Enoch a trouvé un champion intéressant, montre moi ce que tu vaux, mercenaire.

Galdr regardait le mercenaire avec une certaine curiosité, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de se retenir, l'air autour de lui s'embrasa, et de multiples boules de feu commencèrent à voltiger dans les airs avant de foncer sur Sender, qui disparu l'espace d'un instant pour réapparaître derrière Galdr, suivi d'une énorme bourrasque de vent. Le mercenaire regarda sa lame courte, brisée en deux alors que le démon le regardait, souriant avec encore plus de satisfaction.

\- Il semble que je ne maîtrise pas assez mon pouvoir pour que ma lame puisse te frapper.

\- Aucune lame ne peux traverser mes écailles.

\- Hum…

Sender sorti ses couteaux de lancer, un immense bang sonore se firent entendre, les projectiles volèrent à une vitesse phénoménale, laissant juste le temps à Galdr de se renforcer avec des flammes. Sur les trois couteaux lancer, un seul resta planté dans le bras du démon combattant, lui même surpris.

\- Je vois, il semble que tu puisses au final me blesser.

Sender avait trouvé ses armes, le combat pouvait enfin commencer. Voltigeant dans les airs, le lanceur enchaînait les bangs sonores vers le démon, qui déviait tant bien que mal les projectiles avec ses flammes, se propulsant pour échapper à la plupart d'entre eux et réduire la distance entre lui et l'assassin aux habits verts. Se rapprochant de plus en plus de sa cible, le duo échangea un duel de coups de poing dans une ruelle qui fut vite désertée par les habitants. Espérant remettre un peu de distance entre eux, le garde du corps sauta sur les murs des maisons environnantes, mais Galdr le suivit, copiant le geste en utilisant ses flammes pour aider sa propre propulsion, leurs échanges continuèrent dans les airs jusqu'à arriver sur les toits. Sender prit appui sur le démon pour se propulser plus en hauteur et en profita pour lancer ses couteaux dépassant le mur du son, mais l'hérésie pyromane ne se laissa pas faire, une immense boule de feu fut projetée vers l'assassin qui utilisa les ailes de son armure pour se diriger dans les cieux et esquiver. L'atterrissage fut accueilli par le démon qui continua le harcèlement de coups de poings et de pieds, le mercenaire se projeta sur le sol tout en profitant pour lancer quelques couteaux qui firent mouche, tandis que Galdr frappait le sol avec un trait de feu, qui détruisit le sol en ligne droite pour finir sur la position où le mercenaire était quelque instant plus tôt.

\- AHAHAH, cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé ! Fit le démon en fendant les airs, propulsé par ses flammes pour asséner un coup de poing dévastateur dans le mur se trouvant juste derrière le mercenaire.

Ce dernier répondit par une grimace, il était à court de couteaux, et pas le temps de les récupérer car des gravats du mur anéanti surgit la bête féroce, le poing armé. Respirant un instant Sender ferma le poing avant de commencer à l'accélérer jusqu'à sa vitesse maximale. Le résultat fut identique à celui des couteaux, un bang sonore signifiant qu'il avait dépassé la vitesse du son, frappa avec violence le poing du démon. Le choc fut intense mais les échanges se suivirent dans un enchaînement d'explosions sonores alors que le pugilat continuait. Une parade suivie d'une série de coups de pied, contrée par une montée de genoux, ouvrant la voie à un direct du gauche paré par un mur de flammes protégeant les bras, échangé à une vitesse surhumaine se soldant par un uppercut décisif offert par Sender, qui profita de cette occasion, pour sauter et prendre appui sur l'un des couteaux qui s'était logé dans le corps du démon, avant de se propulser et prendre de la distance, tout en enfonçant entièrement l'arme dans la chair du démon qui poussa un cri de douleur animal.

Les deux combattants n'étaient pas dans le meilleur des états, leur sang coulait, Sender avait le souffle court et la main gauche cassée, Galdr quant à lui avait ployé le genou sous la douleur, un trou béant au niveau de son bas ventre laissait s'écouler son sang noir et rouge qui se rependait sur le sol, alors que le reste de ses écailles étaient brisées et avaient disparues de son corps.

\- Je suis Galdr le seigneur démon de la violence, je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot.

\- Je me fou de…

\- Que ma nature se déchaîne, et que s'embrase mon apparence mortelle pour dévoiler toute la puissance de mon aspect.

Alors qu'il pensait que le démon ne faisait que se donner du courage, le mercenaire comprit trop tard que les mots du démon étaient en fait une formule magique destinée à le transformer.

Un mur de flammes embrasa son être et une silhouette se dessina dans le feu, un sourire provocateur et deux flammes jaunes au milieu d'un corps de feu rouge sang, créant un visage monstrueux digne des pires cauchemars des contes d'horreur.

\- Voici ma forme ultime, la forme de mon aspect, la VIOLENCE !

Sender fut déboussolé pendant quelques secondes avant d'entendre la voix de son être intérieur.

« _Fais un choix. Défini en un mot l'aspect qui est en toi. Défini la source de ton pouvoir, ainsi que le démon que tu es.»_

 _-_ Tu as bien combattu, être de l'air, mais aucun vent ne soufflera assez fort pour éteindre ce brasier de violence en moi ! Hurla le démon fier de sa puissance.

\- Épargne moi ce genre d'envolée lyrique, mon pouvoir n'a rien à voir avec la maîtrise du vent. Se déplaçant à une vitesse extraordinaire, Sender réduit en une seule seconde la distance qui se trouvait entre lui et son adversaire. Je suis SENDER VALMANDER, je suis le démon de l'accélération, et ceci est le témoignage de ma nouvelle puissance !

Il arma son poing, et dans un dernier bang sonore frappa une dernière fois le démon, créant une colonne d'air qui le repoussa et le transperça de part en part, continuant sa route jusqu'à redevenir un simple souffle quelques kilomètres plus loin.

\- Air canon punch . . . OVERDRIVE !

Galdr repris sa forme écailleuse, avec au milieu du torse un trou béant le traversant de part et d'autre, avant de s'écraser lourdement sur le sol, délaissant le royaume bruyant des vivants pour entrer dans le silencieux royaume des morts.

Ce combat laissa de gros dégâts dans le royaume, ainsi qu'un prince héritier affaiblit qui avait perdu tout usage de la magie. Toutefois la guerre avait été évitée, et les réparations étaient en bonne voie. Sender resta quelques jours de plus histoire de s'assurer que d'autres n'apparaissent pas, suivant les conseils d'Enoch. Il était devenu un démon, il n'abritait pas l'âme d'un démon en lui, non son âme avait fusionnée avec un démon, et ceci faisait toute la différence.

Au vu de l'ennemi vaincu, le royaume organisa une fête pour célébrer leur sauveur. Le mercenaire fut nommé Tonnerre de l'Estime, titre honorifique le récompensant pour acte de bravoure.

Le soir même la fête battait son plein, la joie et les rires se mêlait à la musique d'un orchestre qui donnait le rythme à la piste des danseurs. Le héro de la soirée, bien qu'il détestait être nommé comme cela, était à l'écart sur la balustrade du château quand il fut rejoint par la princesse dans sa longue robe bleue et violette sombre, accentuant son air noble tout en mettant en valeur ses formes et sa poitrine.

\- Tu comptes te trouver un coup d'un soir, ou tu veux juste que tout le monde les voit ?

\- Moi au moins je n'ai pas honte de me montrer.

\- Touché. Fit le solitaire sur son balcon, reconnaissant avoir fuit toute la soirée.

\- Donc monsieur le mercenaire, suis-je toujours en danger ? Demanda sarcastiquement la princesse.

\- Oh oui, mais je suis pas payé pour ce job, tu te démerdes.

\- Et donc tu t'en vas ?

\- Ouais, j'ai gagné un étrange pouvoir, et je vais aller le tester autre part.

\- Tu ne veux pas rester ? Je veux dire, on a besoin de combattant, et une place de général d'armée est disponible. Vu que mon frère…

\- Ton frère ?

\- Il a perdu sa magie et de ce fait n'est plus dans l'armée.

\- Tu veux ton pays à feu et a sang ? Tu me vois respecter ne serait-ce qu'un seul ordre ?

\- Donc il n'y a aucun moyen pour que tu restes ? Dit-elle en soupirant.

\- Non j'aime trop voyager, le boulot est fini, il me reste tout le Cratère à parcourir, et des tonnes de conneries à faire.

\- Ah j'aimerais tant venir. Voyager autour du monde, et ne pas subir ma position de princesse.

\- Demande à Enoch.

\- Hein ?

\- Nomme le comme ton homme de confiance, confie lui ta position, et profite en pour voyager.

\- Cela ne fonctionnera jamais…

\- Ta ta ta, Enoch manie aussi bien la langue que je manie les armes, confie lui ta charge, et laisse toi porter part le vent.

\- Je Je JE

\- Tu n'as rien à perdre à essayer.

\- Ok, d'accord, j'y vais.

L'annonce ne fit pas plaisir à tous le monde, mais en quelques jours Enoch fut nommé régent et se fit une place de choix dans le royaume. Le soir même de sa nomination, lui et Sender eurent une discussion au coin du feu. Le mercenaire jouait avec une pièce le sourire au lèvres tandis que le démon regardait le feu assis dans un confortable fauteuil.

\- Tu as bien mérité ta récompense.

\- Allons allons, tout le plan te reviens, démon du complot.

\- Je sais je sais, mais ce fut tellement dur de trouver de la main d'œuvre qualifiée.

\- Non, on demande juste une récompense à la hauteur.

\- En parlant de récompense, aimes-tu ton nouvel être, Sender Valmander, démon de l'accélération ?

\- J'aime beaucoup cette partie, mais il est tant d'avoir mon bonus, partenaire.

\- Tu m'as effectivement donné accès au royaume, le roi me mange déjà dans la main. Voici.

Enoch lança une clé au mercenaire qui l'attrapa au vol.

\- Ta fameuse cache d'argent et d'artefact, une vrai fortune.

\- Je ne comprendrais jamais l'intérêt des humains pour l'argent.

\- Il permet d'assouvir la passion. Fit le mercenaire en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Sender justement, quelle est ta passion ? Pourquoi travailles-tu ?

\- Hum, ma passion, la raison de mon travail, aller chercher quelqu'un à l'extérieur du Cratère.

Le démon manipulateur voulu questionner sur cette mystérieuse personne, mais le mercenaire était parti, laissant Enoch à sa réflexion.

\- Hum, moi je pense juste que tu veux faire chier.


End file.
